Using wireless mesh networking to connect devices to each other, and to cloud-based services, is increasingly popular for sensing environmental conditions, controlling equipment, and providing information and alerts to users. Any number of different electronic devices are used on a daily basis, such as in a home setting where a user may interact with smart thermostats, lighting systems, alarm systems, entertainment systems, camera devices, and a variety of other electronic devices. To control and interact with these electronic devices, a user can communicate commands via a user interface of an application program running on another device, such as a tablet or mobile phone. For example, a user can control the temperature setting of a smart thermostat using an application program running on a mobile phone. In a home setting, the application program running on the mobile phone can communicate via a local network that also connects the smart thermostat. Alternatively, the application program running on the mobile phone can communicate via a secure online service that interacts with the smart thermostat.
A manufacturer of the electronic devices that are connected for mesh networking may also develop the application programs for the user to control and interact with the devices. This can help to maintain the integrity of the system, having the application programs developed by the same manufacturer of the electronic devices. However, allowing third-party developers to design application programs that interact with and control the devices can contribute to an improved user experience, but may also open access for potential undesirable behaviors or misuse of the devices, either unintended or for malicious purposes. Accordingly, while it may be desirable to open access for control and interactions with the electronic devices by third-party developer applications, it may also be desirable to place restrictions on the access so as to reduce the risk that the third-party access may negatively impact the operation of the electronic devices and thus the user experience associated with those devices.